The Painful of Love
by lily kensei
Summary: Haruno Sakura tidak pernah mengharapkan kehidupan yang bahagia bersama seorang pangeran dalam sebuah istana mewah. Tapi ia juga tidak pernah berharap kehidupannya di ambang kehancuran seperti sekarang. RnC?


Haruno Sakura tidak pernah mengharapkan kehidupan yang bahagia bersama seorang pangeran dalam sebuah istana mewah. Tapi ia juga tidak pernah berharap kehidupannya di ambang kehancuran seperti sekarang.

**The Painful of Love**

Oleh **lily kensei**

Namanya Haruno Sakura. Seorang gadis berusia enam belas tahun. Duduk di bangku kelas XI Konoha Senior High School. Gadis manis bersurai pink sepunggung ini memiliki seorang adik laki-laki, Haruno Sasori namanya. Ia berasal dari keluarga sederhana yang ayahnya bekerja sebagai pegawai di perusahaan swasta yang cukup mapan. Sementara ibunya telah meninggal dunia. Setiap pagi, ia berangkat sekolah menggunakan sepeda mini berwarna putih miliknya sama seperti yang dilakukannya sekarang. Kehidupannya juga sama seperti gadis-gadis remaja seusianya. Penuh dengan canda tawa dan kisah percintaan yang ringan. Namun siapa sangka, tak lama lagi badai besar akan hadir di hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Putra bungsu dari pemilik Uchiha Group, perusahaan yang bergerak di berbagai bidang, seperti property dan kosmetik. Pemuda berusia sembilan belas tahun ini tidak pernah mengenal kata 'susah' dalam hidupnya. Ia pintar, kaya, dan tampan. Untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia mau semudah membalik telapak tangannya. Bahkan di usia mudanya ia sudah menjadi Presiden Direktur perusahaan Uchiha Group di Konoha.

Uchiha Group adalah perusahaan termakmur di dunia. Dengan berjuta-juta karyawan di seluruh dunia. Uchiha sendiri adalah salah satu klan terhebat di Jepang. Sebagian dari mereka berpengaruh besar di kancah politik dunia. Sebagian lagi adalah orang-orang hebat di bidangnya masing-masing. Tapi dibalik itu semua ada satu rahasia besar yang tak pernah diketahui siapa pun. Bahwa seluruh laki-laki klan Uchiha adalah—

Yakuza.

Disclaimer **Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jidaaat! Tumben kau telat?" gadis beriris aquamarine itu melihat jam dinding kelas saat melihat Sakura datang.

"Iya pig. Tadi buku pe-er Sasori ketinggalan, jadi aku yang _anterin_.

Belum lima menit Sakura bicara, Anko-sensei guru matematika mereka masuk dan memulai pelajaran hari itu. Dua jam pelajarn matematika tampak begitu lambat. Ditambah guru yang mengajar melihat murid-muridnya dengan tatapan ingin memangsa. Beruntung bagi kelas XI IPA-II karena bel pergantian pelajarn telah berbunyi. Anko-sensei selaku guru matematika berdecak sebal. Jam mengajarnya terpotong bel sialan itu. Mungkin itu yang ada di pikiran guru muda tersebut.

Setelah Anko-sensei keluar, kelas menjadi ramai. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama, karena Shizune-sensei guru BK mereka sudah berdiri di ambang pintukelas mereka. "Bisa saya bicara dengan Haruno Sakura?" suara lembut itu mengalun hingga ke telinga Sakura yang tengah melamun. "Ya. Ada apa Sensei?" Sakura tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya. Seingatnya ia tak pernah berbuat kesalahan yang fatal.

"Saya baru mendapat kabar. Ayahmu kecelakaan dalam perjalanan menuju kantor dan meninggal dunia. Sebaiknya kau segera berkemas. ibu turut berduka cita," Shizune berkata hati-hati.

Air muka Sakura berubah. Wajahnya pias menahan tangis. "Tou-chan.." hanya kata itulah yang mampu diucapkannya. Tanpa menghiraukan apa dan siapa pun lagi, ia bergegas mengemas tas sekolahnya dal berlari menuju lapangan sekolah.

Sementara itu, teman-teman sekelas Sakura hanya bisa menatap iba. "Sudah, sebentar lagi Kurenai-sensei datang," Shizune-sensei menyadarkan murid-muridnya yang masih terdiam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Haruno Sakura berduka. Ia bahkan hanya duduk diam di depan peti mati ayahnya. Tanpa tangisan dan ekspresi. Walaupun sedari tadi para tentangga, rekan bisnis ayahnya, dan sahabat-sahabatnya datang untuk mengucapkan bela sungkawa. Sedangkan Haruno Sasori adiknya menangis meraung-raung.

Suasana di rumah duka keluarga Haruno tiba-tiba hening saat sekelompok orang berjas memasuki beranda rumah.

"Hei! Siapa di sini yang bernama Haruno Sakura?!" salah satu dari sekelompok orang itu menatap nyalang pada sekumpulan orang yang tengah berdoa untuk kepala keluarga Haruno yang telah tiada.

"Bos, gadis manis ini Haruno Sakura!" seorang pria botak memegang dagu Sakura. Sakura menatap tidak suka, "Siapa kalian?"

"Heh! Dengar ya, ayahmu itu berhutang padaku 800.000.000 yen!" pria yang baru saja dipanggil bos itu menyeringai.

Sakura dan Sasori membelalak kaget. Untuk apa ayah mereka berhutang sebanyak itu?

"Kami tidak percaya! Untuk apa Tou-chan berhutang sebanyak itu?" Sasori meneriakkan isi hatinya.

"Huh mana kutahu. Kalian lihat saja perjanjian kami ini," pria-bos- itu memperlihatkan selembar kertas dengan deretan kata dan perangko serta tanda tangan ayah mereka diatasnya.

"Lantas kalian mau apa? Kami tidak mungkin membayarnya sekarang," Sakura berkata lirih.

"Tentu saja aku tahu itu. Karena aku adalah pria yang baik, maka kuberi waktu dua bulan untuk melunasi hutang kalian. Jika tidak, rumah kalian ini akan jadi milik kami. Dan kau gadis manis, akan menjadi milikku!" pria tersebut mengelus pipi Sakura dan keluar rumah itu beserta anak-anak buahnya.

"Nee-chan kita harus bagaimana? Darimana kita dapat uang sebanyak itu?" Sasori mulai menangis. "Tenanglah. Kita cari jalan keluarnya nanti ya."

Rumah duka yang semula sepi mulai ramai kembali oleh bisikan-bisikan para pelayat,

"Kasihan ya Haruno bersaudara itu. Kudengar mereka tidak punya sanak saudara lagi."

"Iya. Untuk apa ya ayah mereka berhutang sebanyak itu?"

"Mungkin untuk berjudi? Siapa tahu."

Duo Haruno itu mulai merasa panas oleh ocehan-ocehan oara pelayat. Namun mereka hanya bisa diam. Bagaimana pun juga para pelayat itulah yang mengurus jenazah ayah mereka hingga ke pemakaman nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam harinya Sakura dan Sasori berdiam diri di kamar masing-masing. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran-pikiran mereka soal hutang yang harus segera dilunasi. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketuka di pintu kamar Sakura.

"Boleh akau masuk, Nee-chan?" Sasori menyembulkan kepalanya di pintu kamar Sakura. "Masuk saja."

Sasori melangkah masuk dan duduk di tepi ranjang Sakura. "Nee-chan aku sudah pikirkan ini baik-baik. Kurasa aku harus bekerja untuk membayar hutang-hutang Otou-chan. Jadi yah, tampaknya aku akan berhenti sekolah."

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, "Demi Tuhan Sasori, umurmu masih tiga belas tahun! Mana ada yang mau menerimamu bekerja. Lagipula Nee-chan takkan setuju kau berhenti sekolah. Sudah sana tidur, jangan berpikir macam-macam."

Sakura beranjak dari duduknya menuju pintu kamar, "Onee-chan keluar dulu, kau hati-hati di rumah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gadis dengan bola mata viridian itu terus melangkahkan kakinya. Ia butuh udar segar. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Ia tahu kawasan yang sedang ia lewati memang sepi dan rawan kejahatan. Namun ia tidak peduli akan hal itu.

DOR!

DOR!

"Aaaakh! Aargh!"

"Hn. Hanya segitu kemampuanmu?" pemuda berwajah datar itu menyeringai.

"Uchiha brengsek!"

Set!

Seseorang yang disebut Uchiha itu lengah. Dada bidangnya tergores belati dengan luka yang cukup dalam. Mengetahui dirinya terluka, refleks ia menembakkan pistolnya ke arah lelaki di hadapannya tepat di kepala.

Sakura yang melihat kejadian di gang sempit itu menahan napasnya. Ia harus lari sebelum terlibat masalah!

"Apa yang kau lihat?" terlambat. Pemuda berwajah datar dengan aura mencekam itu telah ada di belakangnya dalam satu kedipan mata.

Sakura meneguk ludahnya. Ia tak ingin mati di sini. Masih ada Sasori yang menunggunya.

"Kumohon jangan bunuh aku. Aku memang baru kehilangan ayahku. Tapi, aku masih punya adik yang menungguku. Kumohon~," Sakura menundukkan tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat. Matanya terpejam.

"Hh.. Bodoh. Kau tak cukup berharga untuk dibunuh, Nona," pemuda itu berkata sambil meringis kesakitan.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya kesal. Tak cukup berharga katanya? Heh. Dia pikir siapa dia? Sakura baru saja akan berkata saat melihat raut wajah kesakitan pada pemuda di hadapannya.

"Kami-sama! Lukamu dalam sekali. Kau harus segera diobati. Ayo ikut ke rumahku," Sakura yang memang mudah merasa iba menyeret pemuda dengan rambut mencuat ke belakang itu menuju rumahnya.

Sementara itu si pemuda hanya mengikuti perintah gadis yang tak dikenalnya itu. Rasa sakit di dadanya mengalahkan segalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Uuh.. Kau berat sekali. Sasori bantu aku sini!" Sakura terseok-seok memapah pemuda yang ditemukannya. Berat tubuh pemuda itu bahkan dua kali lipat berat tubuhnya,

Sasori tergopoh-gopoh turun dari lantai atas rumahnya, "Astaga.. Kau memungut siapa Nee-chan?"

Sakura menghiraukan ucapan adiknya, "Tolong ambilkan kotak P3K dan air hangat ya, Sasori." Sakura merobek baju pemuda yang telah ia baringkan di sofa ruang tamu rumahnya. Sekilas ia dapat melihat dada bidang dan perut _sixpack_ pemuda tersebut dan itu membuatnya merona. Untunglah Sasori datang dan menyadarkan pikiran-pikiran setengah mesumnya..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari masuk melalui celah-celah gorden yang masih tertutup di kediaman Haruno. Hal itu membuat Sasuke membuka matanya, 'Dimana ini?' batinnya berkata bingung.

Sasuke melihat sekelilingnya dan melihat seorang gadis yang tengah memeluk bocah lelaki sambil tertidur di sofa di seberang sofa yang ia tiduri barusan.

Sasuke bangkit dan menuju pintu keluar rumah setelah sebelumnya menulis surat berisi—

_Terima kasih_

_US._

~To Be Continued~

Catatan kaki (?) Author

Hai \^^/ saya balik lagi. Ini rate-M pertama saya lho. Konfliknya juga bakal berat. Saya juga nggak tau sih bakal seberat apa #duaggh

Jujur waktu deskripsiin Sasuke saya seneng banget. Dan setelah dibaca ulang, mirip sinetron yah XD. Saya nggak janji bakal update cepet malah kepikir buat hiatus #lirik tugas sekolah

Soal judul.. saya ngaco berat sumpah! Abis bingung mau kasih judul apa. Ada ide?

13:27

20/01/13

.

.

.

.

.

.

Review?


End file.
